aftermath - scars
by Phillip Hicks
Summary: After the events of Learning Curve, Calo gets a new (temporary) teacher


The tiny ball hovered erratically over the sky, buzzing manically at the figure before it shot a bolt of blaster fire at them. In response, the boy swung the glowing blue blade to intercept the glowing bolt of red energy, deflecting it into the ground. A loud grunt suddenly sounded and the boy fell to his knees. A short arc on electricity sparked from his left arm, shooting out across the room until it hit the balls center. The probe fell to the floor.

"That doesn't look right.", A figure near the door spoke up, causing Caloc to stifle another pained grunt.

"It doesn't feel right either.", turning, he found himself facing a tall, blue skinned Twi'lek.

She smiled at him, "Doctor Nema doesn't even think you should be out of bed."

"Yet here I am.", Caloc answered. He swung his lightsaber into one of the nearby repurposed battle droids. "Funny that."

Ayala smiled. A gentle breeze brushed her face as she looked around the abandoned training ground. The small trees danced in the light of Mysa as she sunk slowly below the horizon. Just like always.

The Twi'lek often came down here she in the late evening, hoping to get a few duels in with the more experienced padawans and teach them a lesson. Or rather, she had done that, in the past.

One evening, late in the last year, she had come down for her late night duel as usual to find Stass and her padawan duelling together on the edge of the grounds, lightsabres bouncing off each other as their intense duel drew the attention of the nearby younglings.

\--

"Good, Caloc.", Stass grinned at him, "You are regaining you reflexes. Feel the sabre as if it is an extension of your own limb."

"I do, Master.", Caloc answered, "The blade feels heavier than normal."

The sabres clashed again and again before a sudden rush of energy pushed him back. He rolled across the tiled floor, grazing his hip against one of the stools nearby. He looked up to see the frowning face of Master Yoda above him, and quickly stood up, bending at the waist in a shallow bow.

Yoda huffed at his show of respect, "Only a few hours on Coruscant, have you been, Master Allie, and already you disobey my order?"

Stass disengaged her blade, clipping to her belt. "Caloc needs to stay vigilant, Master Yoda. Staying in the infirmary or the Library will only make him less so."

"But injured, he is.", Yoda stomped the walking stick onto the tiles, the resounding crack echoing off the walls. "An injured Jedi will not be prepared. When healed, your padawan is, then train him, you may."

"Excuse me, Master Yoda,", a voice interrupted, and the trio turned to see Quinlan Vos step forward from the crowd. "I seem to recall you telling me something quite different upon my return from Mirr. You told me to embraced my failing, to accept my scars, and to learn from them. Keep them as reminders of the mistakes we make. Is that not why Master Piell has not replaced his eye with a bionic one? Is that not why Master Telles refuses to have his arm replaced?"

Yoda frowned at the dreadlocked Jedi. "True, your accusation is, Quinlan. But remember you do not, how your injuries were on the surface. They did not scar you deeper. Sense this, the Council could. Not true with young Caloc, is this."

Stass spoke up now, her tendrils shaking violently in the wind, "There is a restlessness in my Padawan, Grand Master. There is worry in him. But I fear that by not allowing him to train, you are simply going to nurture that fear, and turn it into something far worse. Caloc is a Menachi, after all."

"She's right.", Quinlan took a swig of water from his canteen. "The kid needs this. A warrior who doesn't fight can become worried that they aren't needed. I mean, come on, Yoda. He's out in the galaxy for less that two weeks and then you bench him for six months? How is that fair?"

"Um...", Caloc's voice spoke up, "I can understand the Councils position. They are faced with the impossible task to decide whether to keep me safe or the let me train. I'm honestly flattered that my existence has caused this much trouble. But my Master is correct. I am fearful. I don't feel useful anymore. I need to train, constantly. I need to know if I can duel someone like Tyrannus, or someone worse."

Yoda shook his head, "But needed, your Master is. Leave in two days, to the Tyre Sector, she must. An investigation has been requested by the Senate, into matter that myerious, are."

"Then I can train him."

Yoda and Stass' gaze turned to Ayala as she approached them. Yoda frowned, "A Master, the boy already has."

"One who you are sending off on mission after mission without him. The boy may not need a new Master, but perhaps he needs a friend to help him in these trying times. I recently had a difficult time myself of Ryloth. With Stass' permission, I will take the boy under my wing, and try to help"

Stass was nodding already. "And when I return from my duties, I will once again take over. I think that this pan has merit. But are you sure about this, Ayala?"

The Twi'lek nodded, "I am."

\--

"Are you done playing with the droids yet?", Ayala called across the small courtyard, "Or do you wish to continue for a bit longer."

"I think I am done.", Caloc answered as he sliced through the final droid, its body falling to the floor with a clatter, the head bouncing over to rest by the gardens.

She nodded, surveying the damage for a minute, before sitting cross legged on the ground near the corner fountain. "Then come, my friend. Sit with me."

Caloc hurried over, kneeling and placing his weapon hilt on the ground before him. Ayala studied him or a moment. There was a thick glimmer of sweat across his forehead, and the scar across his cheek had begun to tear again. A thin line of fresh blood could be seen, but it had not yet pool or dripped. She noticed that he was favouring his right side, letting his recently injured left side barely touch the ground. But at least she could sense something different.

"It has been a week since you began your time with me.", she stated, "How are you feeling?"

The boy thought for a moment. He took a breath, and she could sense him using the Frce to look inside, just like she had taught. Finally, he spoke quietly. "I feel... at peace, surprisingly."

Ayala smiled. "I'm glad."


End file.
